Piccolo Daimao's Challenge
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: Piccolo Daimao transports the original dragonball crew to his lair. This story has been discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: None of my other stories got reviews. I hope this one does a little better. This one will have more than one chapter unlike my other stories. Please send your suggestions. Please, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. They never did and will never belong to me.  
  
1 Piccolo Daimao's Challenge  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The Brief family was having a party. Everyone was invited, including Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Gohan. As Bulma passed out food, drinks, and anything else a person would ever think to want at a party, a strange shrieking noise was heard. Everyone looked up at the suddenly clouded sky. "Is it a new enemy?" Goku asked. "I don't know what it is," Chi Chi said. "Gohan what is happening?" asked Videl. "I have no idea" Gohan said, "but I don't think it's just summer rains." "Be quieted" a booming voice said. "You, as the original dragonball crew who long ago worked together very well will again be challenged" it said. "Who are you?" Goku asked. "A very old enemy" it said. "Emperor Pilaf?" Yamcha asked. "No" it said. "Then who are you?" Bulma said. "I am" it said, "Piccolo Daimao." "I defeated you though," Goku said. "Well, I have my ways" Piccolo Daimao said. "I'll defeat you again if I have to" Goku said. "I am much stronger and trickier." "Oh yeah, well so am I" Goku said. "Now I will transport Bulma, Goku, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, Launch, and Chiatzu here" Piccolo Daimao said…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… "Where are we" Bulma said. "I don't know, but I think we are about to find out" Yamcha said. Piccolo Daimao stepped out of the shadows. "Welcome" he said. "Why did you bring us here?" Launch asked. "Because I am about to give you the biggest challenge ever," Piccolo Daimao said. "Well we don't need another challenge" Tien said, "so if you could kindly transport us back home." "No" Piccolo Daimao said, "This time you will be battling for your lives and the people of earth's lives." "You mean you will destroy earth and us if we don't take the challenge" Master Roshi said. "Yes, that is exactly what I am planning" Piccolo Daimao said.  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me if I should write more.  
  
Baby Kakarott 


	2. Challenge 1

Author's note: This is the second chapter. Please review. The romance will be toward the end. Thanks to veggie girl for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
Piccolo Daimao's Challenge  
  
Chapter two: the first challenge  
  
"So we are fighting to save the earth from destruction," Chiatzu asked.  
  
"Yes" Piccolo Daimao replied.  
  
"What is the challenge?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, there are many challenges, but the first will be a fighting challenge" Piccolo Daimao said.  
  
"That will be easy" Goku said.  
  
"Think again" Piccolo Daimao replied, "You will have to look out for your friends too."  
  
"Yeah, Goku, some of us can't help a lot in the fighting area" Bulma said.  
  
"I will now transport you to the room of our first challenge" Piccolo Daimao said, "if you survive for an hour, you will go on to the next challenge."............................................................................................................................................................... Suddenly they were in a dome shaped room. Piccolo Daimao's voice came through the speaker in the room. "Let the challenge begin"  
  
Suddenly 4 rings of light flew in the room.  
  
"They look like my Destructo Disks" Krillin said.  
  
"Yes" Piccolo Daimao replied, "but they are much stronger."  
  
"Duck, Launch" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Ahhh" Launch said as she ducked just in time.  
  
Tien cut one in half and it separated into two smaller disks.  
  
"Oh no," Bulma said, "This is going to be impossible."  
  
"Kamehameha" Goku shouted.  
  
Everyone ran out of the way as the kamehameha hit a ring. It split in half also.  
  
"It's no use" Puar said, "We'll just have to outlast this."  
  
"Yeah" Goku said as he jumped over a disk.  
  
"Bulma, behind you" Chiatzu said.  
  
Bulma jumped over it.  
  
"Oolong" Master Roshi said "above you."  
  
Oolong ran out of the way.  
  
"I'm tired," Launch complained.  
  
A ring flew past her, blowing dust in her face. She sneezed.  
  
"Oh, no" Master Roshi said.  
  
She changed into her blonde form. Goku picked up some dust and flung it in her face.  
  
"AAAchhoo" Launch sneezed.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
"Your welcome" Goku replied  
  
It went on like this for thirty more minutes.  
  
"I'm exhausted," Bulma said.  
  
They all had cuts all over their arms and legs.  
  
Goku picked her up and had quite a job keeping the disks from hitting both of them. Puar discovered that if she lay on the floor, she wouldn't get hit as often.  
  
"I'll bet that we will succeed" Tien said.  
  
"Yeah if we keep trying," Chiatzu replied.  
  
"We'll have to think of something though because we are all tired out" Bulma said.  
  
"I know, Goku, you can put your shield around us," Puar said.  
  
"That's a great idea," Master Roshi said.  
  
Goku put the shield around everyone.  
  
Soon even Goku's shield wore off because it took so much energy to keep it up.  
  
*When it was over*  
  
"Were there any fatalities?" Piccolo Daimao asked.  
  
A/N End of Chapter 2. Wondering what happens? Review and I'll write more chapters. 


End file.
